


Die Young

by MissC3PO



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, spirk - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Songs I Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!!!!Aboard the Enterprise, Life is a mess.Bio hazards, pizza and pancakes, tribbles, random 20's music, dancing,And Homosexuals?Spock and Kirk have kinda had this unspoken thing.But when 20's music is randomly played and can't be stopped, the true feeling come out.





	Die Young

Pizza. Kirk Loves Pizza.  
Well that’s what It looked like to Spock as he watched Kirk devour many slices of pizza. Spock, on the other hand had never had pizza. It looked to weird and greasy for him. He was better with healthier food like salads and fruit salads. And Carrots, Spock had a thing for carrots. But… With the pointy ears and diet of carrots, Dr McCoy called him Bunny. Spock shrugged it off.  
Spock had come to the mess hall to “fetch” Captain Kirk. He was needed on the deck, not in the mess hall gorging himself on greasy unhealthy pizza. Dr McCoy would have something to say about that.  
“Ehh-hem, Captain Kirk. You are needed on bridge.” Spock said in his normal robotic sounding voice.  
“Of course I am Spock,” Kirk said cooly “and you're on break. Here, finish my pizza for me.” Kirk said passing his plate of pizza slices into Spock's hands. Kirk walked past him and To the elevators. Spock just stood there staring at the plate of pizza, wondering what to do with it.  
Meanwhile, in the elevator, Kirk pushed a button and casually said “Captain to Bridge.”  
“Ey, Keptin!! How are yah?” Chekov said with his rich russian accent.  
“What is the problem that you had to take me out of my break time?” Kirk said.  
“Keptin! We have tribble!” Chekov said with a squeaky girly voice.  
“Trouble?”  
“No Keptin, TRIBBLES!!! They’re soo cute!!”  
“WHAT?!?!” Kirk roared.  
The elevator door opened and Kirk stormed onto bridge, one that looked like it had been taken over by adorable tribbles. Chekov had tribbles, Uhura had tribbles, Sulu had tribbles, everyone had tribbles! Kirk was outraged.  
“How did these damn tribbles get on board?!?!” Kirk shouted.  
Just then, the whole ship erupted in noise. Then all the sudden, the song Cheap Thrills was broadcasted all over the ship.  
“Come on, come on, turn the radio on, It's Friday night and I won't be long, Gotta do my hair, I put my makeup on, It's Friday night and I won't be long…”  
Kirk bit his lip to stop from belting out the song, from he had no idea how he knew the song. Scotty then showed up at the doors to the bridge.  
“Ey, Captain, I’ll do my best to stop it, it's those Klingons doin’ tis to us.” Scotty said, rushing back to the guts of the ship. Kirk sighed. Just then, Spock stumbled onto deck. Pizza sauce coated his lips and cheeks, and was on his normal pristine blue shirt.  
“Umm, Captain Kirk, Is there a problem here?” Spock said with a belch.  
Kirk tried to stifle a giggle, but doing that he started to belt out the song that was playing.  
Then he grabbed Spock and started dancing with him, singing “Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight, I love cheap thrills, Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight, I love cheap thrills, But I don't need no money, As long as I can feel the beat, I don't need no money, As long as I keep dancing”  
Spock was turning green, from blushing and nausea. He kinda wished he hadden devoured Kirk's delicious leftover pizza, but he felt like he was turned into a ragdoll, being swung in every which direction by Kirk’s chaotic dancing. He didn’t even recognize the song, but he think it went “I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight, I love cheap thrills.” What an Illogical song Spock thought. 

 

Kirk was actually having a fun time, well, until Spock barfed all over him. Kirk knew the vulcan looked sick, but he had kept dancing. Good thing the song ended, but only to be replaced by the song “Monody” by the composer TheFatRat. Kirk sighed. He needed to get to his quarters to wash off the Vulcan-Pizza-Barf on his shirt. Spock looked very embarrassed.  
“Oh, Captain Kirk, I’m soo Sorry, I need to control my, well…” Spock said sheepishly.  
“Spock, SPOCK, It’s fine, It’s totally fine! Everyone pukes once in awhile.” Kirk said trying to calm down his vulcan friend.  
Spock walked down with Kirk to his quarters, apologizing all the way. Spock finally looked down at himself and noticed the pizza sauce on his shirt. Spocks stomach growled hungrily at the thought of more pizza.  
“Well, illogically, I like pizza.” said a very hungry Spock.  
“Pizza is the gateway food to so much more yummy stuff, like hot dogs, hamburgers, chili cheese dogs, chips, soda…” Kirk went on and on with the list of foods. Spock tried to imagine it all, but his mind thought some of the foods names were illogical, like hot dog. Finally they reached Kirk’s quarters. Kirk opened the metallic door with the touches of a few buttons.  
Spock and Kirk walked into the quarters. It was large, fancy, cozy. The room also smelled slightly of peppermint. Spock actually liked that smell. Then Spock looked around and saw peppermint diffusers and a bottle of peppermint scented muscle relieving oils. He sighed. He almost wondered if Kirk knew he loved that smell.  
Kirk loved the smell of peppermint. It helped relieve his headaches, He knew Spock loved the smell, and he loved peppermint candies, so sweet and yummy. A small counter housed a small crystal bowl of red and white peppermint candies, his favorite brand from earth, Sweets. He walked over to the bowl and popped one in his mouth. The flavor burst in his mouth. It was what he needed. He proceeded to take off his shirt but then he realized Spock was still in the room. But whatever Kirk thought. He flipped off his puked-on shirt and put in in a cleaning chute. Then he walked over to the peppermint bowl and popped another one in his mouth. He crunched down hard on it, savoring the sweet minty taste. He noticed Spock looking inquisitively at the bowl and the candies and half naked Kirk.  
“Well, do you want one Spock?” Kirk asked, waving a peppermint in front of his face.  
“What type of candy is it?” Spock asked  
“Peppermint!”  
“Peppermint?”  
“Peppermint.”  
Kirk handed one to him, and Spock didn’t hesitate to pop it in his mouth. The sweet sensation coursed through his mouth and Spock savored his new favorite candy.  
Kirk walked to his bathroom, leaving Spock with the bowl of treats on Kirk's bed. Kirk stripped down all the way and hopped into the shower. He loved warm showers.  
Finally Kirk finished his shower, feeling clean and rejuvenated. He put on a clean shirt and pants and walked into his quarters. He then stopped and looked at his bed.  
An asleep Spock was curled up on his bed, holding the now empty peppermint bowl. Spocks soft snores filled the quiet area. Kirk just stared at Spock, thinking a whole storm of thoughts. Then Kirk checked the time. It was 12:00 at night!!! Kirk knew he couldn’t wake Spock, he looked too… cute. Kirk decided to let Spock sleep there for the night. He lifted the peppermint bowl from the bed and placed it back on the little counter. He took a bag of peppermints out of a cupboard and refilled the candy bowl. He then took an extra blanket from under the bed and and laid it on the floor. He yawned. But then,  
Kirk had an urge, an urge to kiss Spock good night.  
He tried to shrug it away, but then, he couldn’t stop himself.  
He walked over to Spock's sleeping form. He looked so calm. So sweet.  
Kirk couldn’t hold it back.  
Kiss.

 

A beeping noise rang through Kirk's head. Kirk slowly opened his eyes. Then he realized what it was. It was his alarm. Kirk jumped up and threw down his blanket. He rushed to the bathroom and washed up and put on clean clothes. He then hopped out of the bathroom trying to put on his pants when he saw Spock at the counter, poping peppermints into his mouth.  
“Well, good mornin’ Spock.” Kirk said, smirking  
“Goo’ Mor’in Ca’pi’n ‘irk” Spock said mouth full of peppermints.  
Finally after Spock finished up all of Kirks peppermints, the two walked together to the mess hall. The mess hall was full of crew mates drinking steaming cups of coffee and tea and eating french toast, pancakes, and eggs/bacon. Kirk and Spock walked over to the food processing areas and started mapping out what they wanted. Before Spock could put a finger on the fruit salad option, Kirk slapped his hand away.  
“Don’t eat that horse food! Here, eat this.” and Kirk pushed a button. Out popped some steaming fresh buttermilk pancakes with butter and syrup. OJ included. Spock looked at the food, and murmured.  
“What an Illogical breakfast.”  
Finally the two sat down at a table and started to dig in. Spock was cautious about his meal, but he soon realized, he liked pancakes.  
Kirk soon realized the song that was blasting thru the speakers. It was a song called “Try Everything” He actually had that song on a test weirdly. The beat, even tho catchy, actually stuck with him like glue. He started to tap his foot and soon, he was standing, then dancing wildly. Spock looked up from his third helping of pancakes to see his Captain dancing like an animal.  
“I won't give up no I won't give in till I reach the end, then I’ll start again. Oh I wanna lead, I wanna Try Everything, I wanna try even know I could fail.” Kirk sang out. Spock finally finished his helping of pancakes, and hopped up, only to be grabbed by Kirk and swung around. This time he didn’t lose his lunch, er, breakfast. Kirk let go of him and Spock actually started to dance. He had no Idea why, He didn’t choose to dance, it was like his body decided to. The poor Vulcan could not stop himself. And before he knew it, everyone was taking videos of him and Kirk dancing like… Animals. Finally, the two were shoulder to shoulder and sang out “Tryyyy Everyyyythingggg”  
And everyone was laughing at then. Kirk bowed all silly and Spock was turning green all over.  
“How peculiar! The Vulcan Dances!” Someone in the mess hall shouted. And sure enough, it was Doctor McCoy. Spock wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. Everyone saw him dance. He id, and he kinda, liked dancing. But he ran out of the mess hall into his quarters.  
“Spock!?!” Kirk yelled as the Vulcan fan out of the room.  
Kirk ran after the extremely fast Vulcan. But after the many corners he ran past, Kirk had to slow down. He was pretty out of shape. But then he noticed where he was. He was a few yards from Spock's quarters. He walked over to it and knocked on the door.  
“What?” an embarrassed Spock whispered from inside.  
“Come on Spock, where's that tough Vulcan I see you as?”  
“Captain, that was a mild insult, but I believe you didn’t mean it as that.”  
“Spock, your dancing is good, it’s amazing!”  
The door popped open and a teary eyed Spock looked out. Kirk walked in and Sat on Spock's bed and motioned for Spock to join him. Spock reluctantly sat next to him, sinking into his bed.  
“Spock, I was told this by my mother, I was told to dance like no one was watching, the music will carry you. What I’m trying to tell you is to stop caring what people think of your dancing. Dance like nobody's watching, dance crazy, dance naked.”  
Spock looked at Kirk weird when he said “dance naked”.  
“Well, umm, i’m not so sure about the last one.” Kirk said blushing. Then, Kirk looked around at Spock's room. Then, He saw a closed off panel. He walked up to it and pulled it open. Then he pulled out a tiny little device and plugged it into a port. A tiny screen on the panel came to life and Kirk tapped it a few times. Then, A soft song played thru THE ENTIRE SHIP.  
A minute or two later, Kirk was singing softly to Spock: “ 'Cause I've got faith of the heart,  
I'm going where my heart will take me, I've got faith to believe, I can do anything, I've got strength of the soul, And no one's gonna bend or break me, I can reach any star, I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart.” Spock actually smiled when Kirk sung softly to him. Something in his Vulcan heart, snapped.  
Just then a tiny squeak sounded from Spock’s covers, and Kirk pulled out a tiny squealing tribble.  
“I hate Tribbles” Kirk said, sighing at the tribble. Spock looked at the tribble inquisitively. Just then Another song sounded from the speakers  
“ Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long, If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long,”  
Spock and Kirk then in a flash were out of the quarters and skipping and dancing down the halls. The beat flooded the Enterprise, and It seemed that in every hall and place, people were dancing and singing.  
“Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long, If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long.”  
The whole Enterprise was alive with song. 

 

Kirk and spock were humming and sighing as they walked to bridge together. They were listening the songs that seemed to to come in a continuous stream from the ship. Hello, Hooked on a Feeling, Real Gone, Invincible, Roar, and more. But then, the second that the two entered bridge, a song hit then at full force.  
“You might think I'm crazy, To hang around with you, Maybe you think I'm lucky, To have something to do, But I think that you're wild, Inside me is some child, You might think I'm foolish, Or maybe it's untrue, You might think you might think I'm crazy, All I want but all I want is you.”  
Spock was actually tapping a foot, he thought the tune was great. But then, he noticed Kirk was looking at him and was singing at Spock. A blush fell on Kirks face, and Spock tried to hold his blush in, but he couldn’t keep the green tint from really befalling his face.  
Everyone on bridge noticed, Shocked Sulu, Big eyed Chekov, Jealous Uhura.  
Now Kirk was dancing circles around Spock, and Spock wasn’t just tapping his foot, he was shaking his hips and dancing with Kirk.  
Finally the song ended, and Kirk and Spock were barely a half foot from each other. Spocks hands were on Kirks shoulders and Kirks were on Spock's waist.  
“All I want is you” Kirk cooed to Spock.  
Spocks eyes were sparkling with emotion.  
“You really, have, feelings, for me?” Spock said unsure.  
“Spock, hasn't It been obvious?”  
Then, Kirk leaned into Spock, and their lips met.  
Spocks eyes burst open, then closed as the kiss turned passionate. Sulu gasped, Uhura looked as if she could scream, Chekov giggled. And Dr McCoy walked in the second their lips touched, and he was frozen, right in the spot. McCoy looked like he was going scream. His eyes seemed to say “Get these homosexuals off of this lovely damn ship of ours.” Everyone on bridge was petrified, except for Chekov. Little Chekov was beaming and giggling little girly giggles.  
But then, Red lights started to go off. Kirk pulled away from Spock and quickly sat down in the Captain's seat.  
“What's going on? Klingons?” Kirk shouted.  
“Homosexuals on board!” Someone screamed accusingly.  
Kirk rolled his eyes. He knew a lot of gay people on the Enterprise. Why was everybody overreacting about him? He noticed Spock was leaned over his station, trying to escape all the death glares. Kirk felt bad for the Vulcan. The poor guy already has problems, and now it was Kirk's fault he was getting so much hate.  
“Please tell me why we are are code red?” Kirked asked, praying for no more people screaming “Homosexual” or “Gay” at them.  
“Klingons sir.” Chekov said.  
Kirk looked out and saw a Klingon war ship out in front of them. 

 

Kirk stared at the Klingon warship, a snarl on his face.  
“How many damn times do we have to defeat these damn Klingons?!?” Doctor McCoy Said angrily. He normally works two times more when every the Klingons attack. And lets say it’s normally not pretty when they attack. Kirk looked around. He saw Uhura trying to make contact with them, but with no avail. Sulu was preparing the ship for battle, and Spock was looking at the little Klingon ship that was about to latch on to the ship. Spock tapped Kirks shoulder and motioned to the live feed of the Klingon ship latching on to the Enterprise.  
“Well, I believe Mr. Spock and I should check out what's going on at the flank of the ship.” Kirk said, looking at Spock. Spock arched an eyebrow, but followed Kirk when he exited the Bridge.  
KIrk and Spock were walking down one hall when a loud metallic noise sounded from down a hall. The two ran down to see a hole was torn out of a wall and a ship was docked at it. Three Klingons were coming out of it. Kirk and Spock ducked behind a corner.  
“Shit, I forgot phasers.” Kirk cussed loudly.  
The two felt trapped, with no phasers or weapons, they were doomed. But then, Kirk sprang out right in the Klingons path and started punching and kicking at the Klingons. The Klingons were shocked and startled, and they were not able to stop their attacker. Spock had joined in too. He nerve pinched one Klingon while Kirk was having problems with another Klingon. But then, One of the two remaining Klingons then lifted up his weapon, a knife and lunghed at Kirk. But before he knew it, Spock jumped in his way, taking the knife to the gut.  
It seemed to all happen in slow motion. Kirk flew at the Klingon and hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out. Then he lunged at the other Klingon and slammed his elbow into his forehead. The three Klingons were out.  
Kirk then looked at his wounded love. Spock lay on the ground on his back, clutching his wounded spot. Think green blood gushed from his belly and oozed between his fingers.  
“Kir...Kirk-”  
“Spock, don’t talk now, save your energy. Your loosing a lot of blood.” Kirk said looking at the puddle of green blood around Spock’s body.  
“Kirk… I… need to… tell you... something.”  
“Please, Spock, Please don’t.”  
“I… love… you…” Spock said, seeming to fade.  
“ I love you too, Spock.” Kirk sobbed over the body of Spock, his love. The limp form of Spock lay at Kirk's knees. Spocks sticky green blood coated Kirks knees and hands. Kirk had a hand on Spock's forehead and one on Spock's chest.  
“DAMN IT!! NOO! SPOCK!PLEASE!!!DON’T DO THIS TO ME!!”  
A sob escaped Kirk's throat. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He hunched over Spock's still body. His heart felt like it was gonna break wide open. Sadness flooded his entire body.  
“Spock, please, wake up. Wake up. Please?”  
Just then, A few crew members appeared around the corner. A blue shirt and and redshirt.  
“HEY HELP!!!” Kirk yelled.  
The two turned around and saw Kirk and Spock. They rushed over and one got on a tricorder with Doctor McCoy. Kirk felt a little better.  
After a few minutes, McCoy showed up with two men and a floating stretcher. They were able to get Spock on it and torn away the front of his shirt. Bones loudly cursed under his breath, angrily cursing the Klingons and damn Vulcan biology. One of the men threw strips of the green and blue cloth on the ground. While one applied pressure to the massive wound, McCoy quickly grabbed a portable defibrillator and put the two paddles on Spock’s chest and screamed clear. Kirk watched Spock’s body convulse and jolt as 500 volts of electricity shot through his vulcan body.  
“Shit, no heartbeat.” Yelled McCoy, and put the paddles back on Spock’s chest again.  
“CLEAR!!!”  
After five times, McCoy shouted “WE GOT A HEARTBEAT!!!”  
Well, he screamed it right in Kirk's ear. Kirk cringed but then was filled with excitement when he saw his friend start breathing. But when he looked at the men near Spock’s abdomen, he saw both of the’m trying to stop the blood. But a geyser of blood squirted into the air and landed on everything-and everyone. Green blood coated everyone.  
“Shit, I kinda wish we got that wound fixed up before I started his damn Vulcan heart.” McCoy said as a ton of green Vulcan blood squirted and landed on him. Kirk was trying wipe off the blood on his face. He desperately wished they could stop the blood before a) his sweetheart lost too much blood and b) hoped they would stop it before he barfed. Well, he wished the first before the second.  
Finally, Kirk, McCoy, and Spock’s limp form were in the medical ward. McCoy worked hastily to repair Spock's wounded gut. He had to stop the bleeding by cauterizing the main artery the knife hit. He finally worked on the parts of Spock’s stomach and small intestine that was cut. Then he patched up some of his abdominal muscles then stitched him closed. Then McCoy put Spock on an IV drip with some pain killers and some meds to help him regain the blood he lost.  
Kirk sat there the entire time, trying not to throw up at the sight of Spock’s organs and blood, and oh, the giant needle McCoy inserted into Spock’s side. Finally, McCoy was done with the operation. Kirk rushed up to Spock's side. Spock was shirtless, just having his black parts on. Kirk looked at the giant stitched up wound on Spock’s gut. He also noticed that Spock was really pale, he knew he had lost around seventy percent of his blood. But kirk also noticed Spock almost looked like he was sleeping soundly. A small grin was on his lips. Kirk put a hand on Spock's wound, and for a second, he could feel…  
Spocks pain, his emotion. His heart was filled with…  
Love  
Fear  
Softness  
His belly was filled with…  
Pain  
Terrible Pain  
Kirk pulled away. That was weird. He just felt everything spock felt, emotional and physical. It was, well as Spock said,  
“Illogical.”  
Kirk looked up and saw Spock was awake. His eyes were half open. A small grin was formed on his face. He was painfully trying to sit up, but after a few seconds he flopped back on the bed with an ooff.  
“Hey, take it easy Spock, you got stabbed up pretty nicely.” Kirk said, stroking Spock’s forehead.  
“Well, Captain… err… Jim… I got to tell you something…” Spock murmured.  
“Spock, calm down, why are you sweating everywhere? You can’t afford to lose any strength. In fact, I’m putting you on,” Kirk paused, chewing his lip, “two week bed rest.”  
“What? Let me guess, In your room, surrounded by peppermints.”  
“WHAT???”  
“You said… I said… Well… ” Spock went on, stammering sheepishly.  
Spock stammering? What? Spock never stammered. Something was wrong.  
“Spock? Whats going on? You need something? Are you in shock?”  
“Kirk… Well… I… I… Love you.”  
“I know Spock,” Kirk paused, stifling a giggle, “You told me.”  
Spocks face went all green. He looked down at himself,  
“Well, never mind.” Spock said to himself, seeming to be off in his own world. Spock did seem a little different. Spock looked up at Kirk.  
“It’s true. I love you.”  
“I love you too Spock.”  
Kirk looked lovingly into Spock's eyes. Something broke inside of them. Spock sat up painfully with the help of Kirk. Then, the two of them leaned closer, and closer, and then the two’s lips met. They held each other tightly. They rocked back in forward, lips never parting. They felt like they were one. Two stars becoming one. Tongues touching, lips never parting, arms encircling each other. They were one. One heart, pumping red and green hemoglobin and copper rich blood. The Vulcan, the Human, The Captain, the First Officer.  
The kiss combined them.  
From afar, Doctor McCoy looked onto the kiss. His heart broke open wide. The vulcan and Kirk were something? McCoy actually knew it all this time. They were more than friends. McCoy saw the anguish in Kirk's eyes when Spock was close to death. McCoy wanted to laugh, To sing, to run up to the couple and say “Congrats on revealing it after all this time.” But McCoy knew he wasn’t going to ruin this intimate moment. Plus he knew something deeper… way deeper. Something that showed up on his medical scanner. Something beautiful.  
Kirk finally pulled away to breathe. Spock still had his arms on Kirk's shoulders, Kirks hands on Spock's waist.  
“This is illogical, but, I like this.”  
“Oh Spock , you should. It’s love.”  
“Well, I… I found out what it's like to Die Young, and be reborn as a couple.”  
Kirk looked into Spock's eyes.  
“Well yes Spock, let's both Die Young, let's Die Young Together.”


End file.
